taboofandomcom-20200222-history
Taboo
|image = Taboo-Poster-00-Main-Title-Card.jpg |Genre = Period Drama |Creator = Tom and Chips Hardy; Steven Knight |Writer = Steven Knight, Chips Hardy, Emily Ballou |director = Kristoffer Nyholm Anders Engstrom |starring = Taboo/Full Cast & Crew |Country = United Kingdom |language = English |producer = Taboo/Full Cast & Crew |running = 60 minutes |company = Scott Free Productions Hardy Son & Baker |distributor = Sonar Entertainment |network = BBC One (UK); FX (US) }} is a British television drama programme produced by "Scott Free London" and "Hardy Son & Baker" for BBC One and FX, respectively for the United Kingdom and the United States audience. Synopsis Taboo is a British-American drama television miniseries about an early 1800s adventurer who returns to Britain from Africa along with fourteen stolen diamonds to seek vengeance after the death of his father. Cast Main cast * Tom Hardy as James Delaney (S1-current) * Oona Chaplin as Zilpha Geary (S1) * David Hayman as Brace (S1) * Michael Kelly as Dr. Dumbarton (S1) * Jonathan Pryce as Sir Stuart Strange (S1) * Jessie Buckley as Lorna Bow (S1-current) * Jefferson Hall as Thorne Geary (S1) * Ed Hogg as Michael Godfrey (S1-current) * Tom Hollander as Cholmondeley (S1-current) * Stephen Graham as Atticus (S1-current) * Mark Gatiss as Prince Regent (S1) * Jason Watkins as Solomon Coop(S1) * Leo Bill as Benjamin Wilton (S1) Recurring cast * Nicholas Woodeson as Robert Thoyt (S1) * Franka Potente as Helga von Hinten (S1) * Christopher Fairbank as Ibbotson (S1) * Richard Dixon as John Pettifer (S1) * Ruby-May Martinwood as Winter (s1) * Marina Hands as Countess Musgrove(S1) * Lucian Msamati as George Chichester (S1) * Louis Serkis as Robert(S1-current) * Danny Ligairi as Martinez (S1) * Scroobius Pip as French Bill (S1-current) * Edward Fox as Horace Delaney (S1) * Tallulah Rose Haddon as Pearl (S1-current) * While waiting for the official release of the cast for the second season, those who were aboard the "Good Hope" are referred to as S1-current, while those who died or were left behind in London are referred to as S1, meaning Season One. Production and Broadcast Created from a story co-written by actor Tom Hardy and his father, Chips Hardy, who will act as a consulting producer, premiered on January 7th, 2017 on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on January 10th, 2017 on FX in the United States. Since March 4th, 2017, the television series "Taboo" was rerun in its entirety in the late evening on BBC Two, with some programming differences in Wales and Northern Ireland. From March 7th, 2017 it is possible to relive the entire series on FXNOW. Directorial duties are shared by Kristoffer Nyholm and Anders Engström, while all the music was composed by Max Richter. What is Taboo's theme song? According to Taboo's writer Steven Knights, two more series are planned. Taboo writer Steven Knight plans at least two more series of the BBC1 drama BBC One and FX are re-teaming with Ridley Scott’s Scott Free London and Tom Hardy’s Hardy Son & Baker for the second season of Taboo. BBC and FX renews The Tom Hardy Gruntfest ‘Taboo’ For A Second Season Season 2 will likely premiere in 2018, though no date has been set. ‘Taboo’ will return to FX in 2018 The new eight-part season was commissioned by Charlotte Moore, Director of BBC Content and Piers Wenger, Controller of BBC Drama. Tom Hardy Drama ‘Taboo’ Renewed For Season 2 By BBC One & FX The series seems to have been conceived by Steven Knight as a three-season arc, with the third as the series finale. In an interview with The Huffington Post, Steven Knight said: "The first was the escape. The second will be 'the journey' and the third will be 'the arrival'". While the second season has been confirmed, a third season has yet to be renewed. FX's Taboo writer Stephen Knight hints Tom Hardy starred period drama might end with season 3 Steven Knight has plans for a three-season arc for Taboo HuffingtonPost UK- ‘Taboo’ Writer Plans ‘Two More Series And Out’ Of Tom Hardy Dark Period Drama Filming the second season was initially set to start in January 2019 but it has since then been confirmed, by Steven Knight himself, that filming has been postponed to the latter part of 2019, or early 2020.[http://collider.com/taboo-season-2-update/ Collider, Steven Knight Confirms ‘Taboo’ Season 2; Production Starts Late 2019 or Early 2020] Seasons Season One Set in 1814, the first season follows James Keziah Delaney (Hardy), a man who has been to the ends of the earth and comes back irrevocably changed. Believed to be long dead, he returns home to London from Africa to inherit what is left of his father’s shipping empire and rebuild a life for himself. But his father’s legacy is a poisoned chalice, and with enemies lurking in every dark corner, James must navigate increasingly complex territories to avoid his own death sentence. Encircled by conspiracy, murder, and betrayal, a dark family mystery unfolds in a combustible tale of love and treachery. Season Two After the drawn-out and bloody gunfight in London’s docks, Delaney, and his rag-tag crew manage to sail off towards America on a boat full of gunpowder and dreams. Gallery Notes Supernatural element Tom Hardy told IGN that the parts of the story that might seem supernatural are more just a way for Taboo's storytellers to play around with the show's tone. "What's interesting is that if a person's third eye is opened up, then their dreams, they dream while they're awake and they're processing it. Those dreams take on the imagery of what he's projecting and mixing together. So they're not specific, they're an amalgamation of imagery that he deciphers," Hardy explained. "He's firing images about what he doesn't know and trying to process that. It's not supernatural, it's about processing traumatic stress." TABOO: Tom Hardy explains the supernatural side of the period drama Taboo's Filming Locations Taboo was filmed around London in many historic homes and buildings, making this project remarkably interesting regarding the filming locations. The setting is an important part of the story, and the locations are a journey into the early 19th century Regency London.Taboo was also filming in the harbour of Charlestown in Cornwall, a popular shooting location (series like BBC's Poldark or movies like Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland were set here). Taboo filming locations on Atlas of Wonders.com * The magnificent interiors of Hatfield House in Hertfordshire served as the headquarters of the East India Company, and some rooms and the facade of the palace of the Prince Regent. * Several rooms from Hatfield House were used, like the armory, the library or the Marble Hall, pictured. This opulent state has been the setting for many other productions, from the 1989 Batman to 2016' Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. * Some rooms from 17th century Ham House in the south of Richmond were used for scenes with Sir Stuart Strange (Jonathan Pryce) and some company's Counselors. * The facade of the East India Company building in the series is the Goldsmiths' Hall in the City of London. * Some parts of the Danson House in Bexley were used to film the concert from Episode 2. * The cellar of Danson House was also the setting for a room in St Bartholomew Hospital (Episode 2). * The funeral from episode one was filmed in St Mary's the Virgin Church and graveyard in Wanstead. * The Golden Hind berthed in Southwark is the Sir Francis Drake’s ship replica. It was used for scenes of Delaney on board a boat. By the way, did you spot the mysterious ghosts hidden like Easter eggs in some sequences of Taboo? * A scene outside a theatre takes place in Trinity Church Square, Southwark. * Many sequences in the streets of London have been filmed in Tilbury Fort, a 16th-century fortress on the north bank of the River Thames in Essex. * Some scenes with boats have been filmed in the inner moat of Tilbury Fort (and the wooden bridge pictured at the right, that appears several times). Also the Coalhouse Fort in East Tilbury doubles for Bedlam Hospital. * The ball from episode 4 was amazingly filmed in the 18th-century country house West Wycombe Park (Buckinghamshire). * The watermill is located in the state of Mapledurham House in Oxfordshire. * The historic Charterhouse in Smithfield also appears in the show. Other confirmed locations are St Martin’s building in Camden and the House of Detention on Sans Walk (Islington). * Countess Musgrove lives in the Tudor Chenies Manor House in Buckinghamshire. The house interiors and other parts of the garden were also used as the mansion where Zilpha and Thorne Geary live. * James's half-sister house from the outside is part of the Hall Barn Estate in Beaconsfield (Buckinghamshire). * The church and graveyard from episode 6 are also located in Beaconsfield old town (Saint Mary and All Saints Church). * The Delaney family house is located on Stepney Green Gardens in East London. References Category:Taboo television miniseries